Banjir! Oh my God!
by Mumucchi
Summary: BANJIIIIR! Bagaimana yah? Kalo Shinigami2 ntu ngerasain yang namanya banjir? Emosi? ato malah Seneng? RnR plz...


Ishihawa Mikaru 150696 : "A new story!!! Yeah!!!"

Ishikawa Chiaki – Kuchiki- : "Di FanFict ini akan ada kebanjiran di Seireitei… Wahahahah!!! Moga Rukia nggak knapa2 ama ni orang…,"

Ishihawa Mikaru 150696 : "Kali ini masih dengan aliran humor… Maaf kalo rada garing n gaje!!!

All : "Please RnR!!!!

* * *

Banjir!!!! Oh my God!!!

Disclaimer : Gue ikhlas dunia akhirat kalo om Tite Kubo mau ngasih Bleach ke gue (Digeplak pake sepatu)

Warning : OOC dan rada gaje n garing

Pagi yang cerah itu, dimana angin berhembus, matahari menyinari dengan senangnya, awan-awan berjajaran, burung-burung berkicauan, Renji dan Ichigo sedang berada di divisi 6 sambil nyantai…, Enak cuy~!!!

"Ichigo, kalo nggak salah, kita pertama bertemu dimana yah???" Renji muter-muter otak

"Lha??? Di dunia nyata kan??? Waktu kamu ngejemput Rukia…,"

"Oh, iya… Abis itu kamu nyusul dan jadi ryoka kan???"

"Iya...,"

"Kamu ryoka terakhir yang pernah masuk ke Soul Society lho… Nggak bangga???"

"Ngapain gue harus bangga baboon???"

"Enak aja lu manggil gue baboon!!! Jeruk!!!"

"Apa??? Nanas merah!!!"

"Durian!!!"

"Monyet!!!"

"Strawberry!!!"

"Gorila!!!"

"Akkkhhhhh!!! Sudahlah, kamu mau dilempar ato dihantam sesuatu ama taichou???"

"Ngapain gue harus takut ama Byakuya??? Wong sama-sama shinigami kok takut???"

"Eh, kamu nggak tahu ya??? Si taichou itu ahli banget ngelempar sesuatu ke orang laen…,"

"Masa sih???"

"Yah, ni anak pake acara nggak percaya lagi, tau nggak…,?"

"Nggak…," jawab Ichigo cepat

"Yeee, gue belom slesei ngomong udah dipotong duluan…," Renji swt

"Gini, kalo taichou itu ngelempar sesuatu… Apa aja dah!!! Mulai dari kuas, bak tinta, pot, kursi, meja, pesawat pun bakal kena ke sasaran taichou…," lanjutnya

"Serius???" Ichigo penasaran

"Dua rius!!! Soalnya, keakuratan bakal kena sasaran si taichou itu udah 99,84599759%!!! Dialah pakar pelempar di Soul Society…," Renji meyakinkan

"Bahaya dong!!! Gue nggak bakal cari masalah lagi ama ntu anak deh…,"

"Eh, eh, Ichigo… Kalo ryoka menyusup lagi ke Soul Society, kamu mau nggak bantuin Gotei 13???" Renji mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ya jelaslaaah!!! Gotei 13 'kan sering bantuin gue juga…,"

"Ooohhh…. Bagus kalo gitu…,"

Tak disangka, dan tak diduga… Ryoka yang mereka sedang bicarakan muncul

"TAK….TAK….TAK…. Kepada seluruh Gotei 13 telah menyusup seekor (??) ryoka di distrik 80 Zaraki, kepada seluruh anggota harap melapor ke divisi masing-masing…,"

Mandengar pengumuman tersebut, Renji dan Ichigo langsung bergegas menuju kantor divisi 6

"Panjang umur tuh si Ryoka" kata Ichigo sambil berlari

"Yaaah…apa mau dikata…,"

Setelah sampai di kantor divisi 6, Byakuya sedang duduk di kursinya dengan tenang… Tak lupa mengerjakan tugas kaptennya dengan khusuuuuuk banget… Renji jadi nggak enak buat ngganggu Taichou-nya

"Emm, anu taichou…,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya dingin *Author tepar!!!*

"Emm, ada ryoka taichou…,"

"Aku tahu itu" jawabnya cool *Author pingsan!!!*

"Nggak ngambil kertas keterangannya taichou???"

"Sudah…," jawabnya singkat *Author sakaratul maut!!!*

"Kapan???"

"Barusan… Ini kertas untukmu Renji…," Byakuya menyodorkan sebuah map yang isinya kertas2 keterangan

"K, kok cepet banget taichou??? Perasaan daritadi taichou cuma duduk doank!!!" gumam Renji

"Kan ada shunpo"

'Praktis juga yah shunpo-nya taichou… Bisa dipake kapan aja dan dimana aja…,' pikir Renji

"TAK….TAK….TAK…. Kepada seluruh Gotei 13 Ryoka telah berhasil masuk ke Seireitei, lokasinya ada di sebelah timur Seireitei. Harap kepada seluruh ketua Gotei 13 melapor ke divisi 1…,"

"Baiklah, aku akan ke divisi 1 untuk melapor…," Byakuya pun langsung ngacir ke divisi 1 dengan shunpo-nya yang sangat praktis dan multifungsi

30 menit kemudian….

"Maaf, apakah fukutaichou ada di dalam???" Tanya seseorang

"Ada masuk saja!!!"

Greek… Pintu dibuka, muncullah tiang listrik, eh, Kotetsu Isane

"Abarai-fukutaichou!!! Kita diperintahkan untuk ke Seireitei timur!!!" Kata Isane

"Ah, kenapa???"

"Tentang Ryoka tadi… Ayo cepat!!!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya lari pontang-panting (Ichigo:'Berdua??? Kok gue nggak dihitung???')

Di Seireitei Timur, telah berdiri seluruh kapten dan wakil kapten Gotei 13, dihadapannya telah berdiri Ryoka yang dibicarakan… Dan astaga!!! Ternyata itu adalah Kaien Shiba!!! Dengan kerasukan sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi garang abis… Sedetik kemudian baru diketahui itu adalah Espada 9 Aaroniero Arruruerie… Rukia yang emang semula udah ada di situ ekspresinya berubah pucat, tubuh menggigil…

"Atas perintah dari Aizen-sama, aku akan melenyapkan kalian semua!!!" Aaroniero mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Jangan harap!!!" Rukia esmosi banget

"Suiten sakamake, Nejibana!!!" Si Aaroniero semangat gilak, ampe Nejibana yang biasanya ngeluarin air 3 liter per satu kali shikai, malah ngeluarin tsunami dengan tinggi mencapai satu meter *Ngabisin aer aja lo!!! Eh, sapa yang ngambil minum gue di atas meja???*

Sontak, untuk menghindari terjangan air dari Nejibana, para shinigami yang tadinya ngumpul dibawah langsung loncat ke atas dan berdiri di atap2 gedung. Setelah itu, mereka langsung ngeroyok Aaroniero dengan sangat tanpa berkeprimanusiaan.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!!!"

"Hoero, Zabimaru!!!"

"Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizou…,"

"Nobiro, Houzukimaru!!!"

"Jinteki syakusetsu, Suzumebachi!!!"

"Hana kaze midarete kashin haki tenpuu midarete tenma warau, Katen Kyoukotsu…,"

"Namie kotogotoku wa ga tate to nare ikazuchi kotogotoku wa ga yaiba to nare, Sougyo No Kotowari…,"

"Omote wo agero, Wabisuke!!!"

"Hajike, Tobiume!!!"

"Unare, Haineko!!!"

"Ugate, Gonryoumaru!!!"

"Buttsubuse, Gegetsuburi!!"

"Hashire, Itegumo!!!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!!!"

"Banshou issai kaijin to nase, Ryuujin Jakka!!!"

"Chire' Senbonzakura…,"

"MAE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!!!" Wuih, Rukia paling semangat n emosi (Marah : mode ON)

Udah dah, nasipnya si Aaroniero ntu nggak usah di pertanyakan lagi… Yang pastinya, udah tepar di tempat dengan mengenaskan. Setelah itu dia ngacir ke Hueco Mundo dengan kapoknya…

"So??? How about this???" kata Soi Fon sambil nunjuk-nunjuk genangan aer di bawah gedung tempat mereka berdiri… Dengan ketinggian aer sekitar 31 cm. Ato setara dengan betis Shinigami2 tersebut (kec: Toshirou, Soi Fon n Yachiru)

"Wah, nggak tau yah… Gue bukan ahlinya tuh!!!" Kyouraku cuek

"Hmm, gimana nih Kurotsuchi???" tanya Ukitake

"Wadoh!!! Ini mah tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi… Gue harus meneliti dulu untuk mencari apa yang cocok untuk membereskan semua ini...," Mayuri pasrah dengan kemampuannya

"Kira-kira berapa lama nih penelitiannya???" tanya Ukitake lagi

"Nggak tau jugak!!! Tergantung cepat ato tidaknya otak gue jalan…," kata Mayuri

"Oke, jadi kita jalan di atas gedung-gedung ini terus??? Sambil locat-loncat gaje dari satu gedung ke gedung laennya???" usul Renji

"TIDAKK!!! Itu adalah suatu ketidaksopanan, apa kata dunia kalo Shinigami2 loncat-loncat ke gedung-gedung dengan tidak santunnya, hanya gara-gara banjir serendah ini doank??? Mao dimana letak muka kita semua hah???" Yama-jii angkat bicara

"DI PANTAT!!!" Yachiru memotong pembicaraan, semua langsung sweat drop+jaw drop

'Kalo dia bukan masih anak-anak, dah gue libas ntu kuntet!!!' batin Yama-jii sangar

"Ta-tapi Soutaichou, itu berarti kita jalan sambil basah-basahan di bawah sono??? Itu akan membuat dunia berkata yang lebih kejam lagi…," Soi Fon yang cinta bersih protes juga

"TENTU!!! Ada komplain???" death glare Yama-jii muncul, seluruh shinigami yang ada di sana kejer begitu Yama-jii menatap mereka dengan angkernya

"Ti-tidak..," jawab mereka kompak

"Bagus!!! Kalo ada yang melanggar, akan dihukum mengerjakan tugas-tugas seluruh kelompok lain…," Yama-jii kemudian kembali ke kantornya

"Haik!!!" semua pasrah

"Sabar, Soi Fon… Kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan…," hibur Unohana

Soi Fon udah suram begitu disuruh nginjek-nginjek aer kotor nan jorok itu

Besoknya…

-Hmm, siapa yang pertama kali bakal kita sorot yah??? Pertama-tama, mari kita lihat dulu my lovely Byakuya di rumahnya (digampar Hisana)-

"Hmm, ini sangat tidak elit…," ucap Byakuya seraya mengangkat hakama-nya dan bediri di genangan aer itu

"Ada apa, master???" tiba-tiba Senbonzakura muncul untuk mengetahui kerisauan masternya

"Seireitei banjir, ini membuatku terlihat tidak elegan…,"

"Baiklah, (membelakangi Byakuya seraya berjongkok, lalu mengadahkan tangan ke belakang) ayo, master!!!" Senbonzakura menawari masternya untuk di angkat (sound effect:Mbah Surip, Tak Gendong)

"TIDAK MAU!!!" tolak Byakuya cepat (sound effect berhenti dengan sadisnya)

"Hueeeee~, master jahat!!!" nangis kejer n berlari ke sudut ruangan sambil berjongkok, kondisi:SURAM

"Eh, um, anu…,"Byakuya salting

-Baiklah, daripada membuat imej Senbonzakura n Byakuya-ku jelek, kita pindah posisi menuju adeknya…-

"Huh, menyebalkan… Sial, sial, sial, siaaaaal~!!!"Rukia ngamuk n nendang-nendang aer

"Sode No Shirayuki… bantuin~!!!" rengek Rukia

"Kenapa Rukia???" muncullah Sode No Shirayuki

"Ini nih…," nunjuk ke bawah

"Ok… Fuuuuuh~" Sode No Shirayuki membekukan aer-aer banjir tersebut…

"Waaaaah, Sode No Shirayuki hebat!!! Ta-tapi ka-ka-kaki k-ku jad-di be-beku…,"Rukia menggigil

"Oh, maaf!!!" Sode No Shirayuki panik

Sode No Shirayuki berusaha mengeluarkan Rukia di es tersebut

"Hmm, pake apa yah??? Ah, coba pake ni korek api…," Sode No Shirayuki membawa pematik yang besarnya segede innalillah

"JANGAAAAN~!!! BAHAYA TAUK, KALO ES DIBAKAR!!! BISA ANCUR KAKI GUE!!!" jerit Rukia

"Trus pake apa??? Coba kita pukul!!!" mengeluarkan palu nggak kalah gede dari pematik tadi, tertulis:10 ton

"AHHHH~!!! ITU JUGA BAHAYA!!!" tereak Rukia lagi

-Nah… Mari kita tinggalkan dua orang stress itu. Ayo pindah lagi!!!-

"Kalo gini terus, gue bisa masuk angin…," Ichigo kesal

"Ah, coba panggil paman Zangetsu… Pamaaaaan, oooi paman~ kluar knapa???"

Secarik kertas yang entah darimana asalnya, jatuh dari langit dan menuju Ichigo…

"Eh, kertas apaan tuh??? Tangkep aaah~…," kemudian, Ichigo membaca kertas jatuh tersebut

Ichigo, maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu

karena aku sangat benci hujan…

Sign, Zangetsu

"Yaah, paman… Banjir 'kan beda ama hujan…,"

Kemudian, jatuhlah lagi kertas yang lainnya

Oh, ya??? Menurutku banjir dan hujan sama…

Hujan menyebabkan banjir juga kan Ichigo???

Sign, Zangetsu

"Ih, paman nggak asik…,"

Tak sampai disitu sodara-sodara…

SEKALI LAGI KAU PROTES ICHIGO

AKU SEMBELIH KAU NANTI!!!!

Sign, Zangetsu

"Eh, iya iya ampun…," Ichigo ciut

-Move!!!-

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja Soi Fon???" Suzumebachi bertanya pada masternya

"Tidak!!! Aku benci air-air yang jorok itu!!!" Soi Fon emosi

"Hei, itu tandanya kau pemalas!!! Cepat pergi sana!!!"

"Bukan karena aku pemalas!!! Tapi emang dari sono-nya aku benci kotor!!!" bantah Soi Fon

"Ayo cepat berangkat!!!" menarik-narik rambut Soi Fon

"Ah, heeei!!! Aduh~, sakit!!!"

"Cepat berangkat!!!" mendekati banjir

"Ih, wadaw~!!!" Teriak Soi Fon

"Iya, iya aku berangkat!!! Daripada ditarik-tarik mulu, mendingan aku berangkat sendiri aja…," lanjut Soi Fon

"Bagus!!! Ayo cepat~!!!"

"Uh, emm…," ragu-ragu menginjak banjir, lalu… Perlahan, teruss, dan…

"Horeee!!! Akhirnya bisa jugak gue nginjek ginian… Makasih buat enyak, babe, mpok, mas, mbak yang udah ngedukung gue selama ini…," Soi Fon happy banget

"Heeeeei~!!! Belom diinjek tuh!!! Udah maen hore-hore ajah…," Suzumebachi mengingatkan

"Ha??? (nengok ke bawah) Oh, iya ya…," Soi Fon nyengir

-Mari cari korban banjir yang laennya-

"Hyou-chan… Bagaimana ini??? Dengan begini aku tidak bisa beraktifitas…," Toshirou sedih

"Muaaahheeemmm… Knapa master??? Aye masih ngantuk nih…"

"Bantuin dong, lenyapin ini banjir…," rengek Toshirou

"Hah??? Nyiapin banjir??? Ntar ya, Soten ni zase…,"

Seketika itu juga langit mendung, itu pertanda… HUJAN!!!

"Eh, Hyou-chan… Bukan 'nyiapin banjir' tapi 'lenyapin banjir'!!!" terlambat sudah, hujan deras mengguyur

"Gimana master???" bangga Hyourinmaru

Toshirou : (kelelep)

"Uwaaaa… Master!!!"

-Ayo, masih ada korban lain???-

"Haaaah… Gimana cara ngadepin ni banjir ya??? Ui, Zabimaru!!! Bantuin aku laaaah~…,"Renji kesal

"Iya… Ini juga nyari cara…," Zabimaru berpikir keras pake otaknya... *Emank lu punya otak???(dibantai Renji n Zabimaru)*

"AHA!!! I HAVE AN IDEA!!!" tereak Renji senang

Zabimaru : (ngikut masternya) "AHA!!! I DON'T KNOW HIS IDEA!!!" tereak Zabimaru nggak mau kalah

"Eh, btw apaan idenya master???" sambung Zabimaru

"Nih~!" Renji memberikan sebuah sedotan superr besar

"Eh? Untuk apa ini master?" Zabimaru heran

"Sedot ntu aer gih~!!!" perintah Renji

"HAAAAAH??? NGGAK AH~!!!" protes Zabimaru

"Cepet! Kalo nggak ntar kamu aku cincang!!!" Renji mengeluarkan death glare-nya

"Ah, iya master!!!" Zabimaru menyedot aer tersebut sampai surut

"Horeee!!! Zabimaru, kau hebat!!! Akhirnya banjir ini selesai sudah riwayatnya...,!!!" teriak Renji senang. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, aer muncul kembali…

"Hhhhh… Senang itu susah ya, mudah datang, mudah pergi... (melihat Zabimaru) OH IYA!!! ELU KAN TULANG SEMUA… MANA MUNGKIN NGISEP AER…," Renji terbelalak melihat ruas-ruas Zabimaru yang mengeluarkan aer

"Iye bos… Jadi mo di taro dimana kalo gue minum ntu aer…,"

"Yahhh… Jadi harus basah-basahan lagi…,"

* * *

Ishihawa Mikaru 150696 : "Bagaimana??? Gajekah??? Garingkah??? Ato ancur???"

Ishihawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Menurut gue sama aja…,"

Senbonzakura : "Kok gue jadi bayi kayak gitu??? Perasaan itu 100% bukan gue deh…,"

Byakuya : "Gue kok nggak elit banget di situh…,"

Ishihawa Mikaru 150696 : "Kyaaaaa!!! Byakuya-sama kereeen~!!!"

Byakuya : "Menjauuh~!!! Chire, Senbonzakura…,"

Ishihawa Mikaru 150696 : "Uwaaaaa!!!" lari-lari gaje

Ichigo : "Perasaan, paman nggak kayak gitu…,"

Ishihawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Namanya FanFict OOC…,"

Rukia : "Brrrr! Sialan tuh si author! Gue jadi beku kayak gini…,"

Ishihawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Akkkhhhhh~!!! Kamu nggak papa Ruki-chan???"

Ishihawa Mikaru 150696 : "Bodo' dah!!! Pokoknya, kalo pengen tokoh paporit kalian muncul di chap selanjutnya… Review yach!!!"

MARI MEREVIEW BERJAMA'AH!!!

TEKAN IJO-IJO YANG NTU DIBAWAH…


End file.
